


Dream, nightmare or reality?

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels lonely and wonders about some things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream, nightmare or reality?

**Category:** one-shot

 **Spoilers:** None.

 **Warning: none** ****Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created Quantum Leap

 **Feedbacks:** **well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N #1: Thank you to Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell that made Quantum Leap such a pleasure for the eyes. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show!**

**And finally to all the fan that like me refuse to believe Sam never got back home**

**A/N: Don't get me wrong here, I LOVE Al, but it slightly irritates me when people say it's sad that has lost Beth his only true love which is true, but he gets back with her and have kids, thanks to the choice that Sam made, once again he has put another before himself. But what about him? How has he felt during all those leaps before being able to reunite his best friend with the love of his life?**

*****************

Here, he was again, in another body than his own. Another mission to fulfill...

Dr. Samuel Beckett was tired of it. He loved helping people that wasn't the matter. It was just that sometimes, he wished he wouldn't have started the Quantum Leap project in the first place.

All he had was the satisfaction of helping other which was something great he wouldn't deny it, but thinking of it, it was all he had. When he started the project he never once thought that he would be stuck in the program. This wasn't what he had wanted...

The idea was to put right what once went wrong and then get back in his own time and let Ziggy decide where to go next. That was the idea, yes, but for some reason life or God or whatever decided that it wouldn't be so simple.

Now, here he was spending his life leaping from one body to the next to change their lives for the better without them even knowing it happened.

But for Sam Beckett, who was stuck in the loop of his life, things weren't always that easy. He couldn't spend time with his family or the ones he cared about anymore the only person he was still close too was Al. Al Calavicci his best friend, but even with him it wasn't always easy... Not that he would argue with him or anything but Al was an hologram which meant he couldn't hug him or shake his hand.

The truth was: Sam Beckett was lonely.

He had the impression not to know how being in loved felt anymore or even be loved. When he fell in love with a woman, it didn't matter because it wouldn't stay long enough to really spend time with her to be able to fully enjoy that magical feeling that was love.

This was definitely not what he had hoped for when it all had started.

Sam sighed heavily, as he looked at the ceiling.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you sleeping?" He heard a familiar voice tell him.

_That voice..._

Sam turned his head abruptly. "Donna?"

"Yes, Donna, your wife, who else did you expect to find in your bed at..." she glad a the snooze standing on the night table. " ... 3:25 in the morning."

"Donna... Donna oh God, I love you so much." He told her, before leaning toward her to press his lips on her.

"I love you, too," his wife murmured against his lips. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and for them to make love. Sam was determined to show his wife how much he loved her.

He didn't know rather or not he'd had a dream or a nightmare or even if it had ever been reality, but right now he didn't care...

THE END

 


End file.
